


Bottled Wishes

by tadanomarz



Series: Blending Horizons [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fate & Destiny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: They make a wish at the sea, placing their faith on a local legend to be reunited with their loved ones again.
Series: Blending Horizons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658326
Kudos: 5





	Bottled Wishes

“You have a twin too?” Elefseus prodded, watching how the sun rays captures the shapeof her face. But with light, there are also shadows and they curve underneath her eyes.

Riliane bows her head, blond strands obscuring her face, shielding her tears. She carefully raises her arm to move her them away, smiling gently.

“I did.” Riliane whispers wistfully, she turns back to the receding tide. “But he died for my sake, he sacrificed everything for me.”

Elefseus nods, turning back toward the sea, the sun peeks out of the curtains of grey, unveiling the warm colors that mix with ocean's hue. The ambiance of the sea fills the silence, waves curving around their bare ankles.

“I hope you find yours,” Riliane, placing her hands together, clutching onto a glass bottle. “I’m sure she misses you too.”

“What are you doing?” Elefseus asks, watching her wade out into the water.

Riliane kneels into the water, placing the bottle down. She stands and the waves guide the bottle out toward the horizon.

“There’s a local legend,” Riliane begins, not yet turning to face him. “If you write a wish and place it into a glass bottle and throw it into the sea- it’ll be granted.”

“What was your wish?” Elefseus asks, but a part of him could guess.

Riliane turns back toward him, wearing a playful smile. It contrasts the tears prickling in her eyes and melancholy. “I can’t tell you, what if it voids my wish?”

Elefseus chuckles, sharing her enthusiasm. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Riliane rejoins him by the shore, wringing out the bottom of her skirt and apron. “Would you like to try it too?”

“Sure.” Elefseus agrees, and he falls in step with the blonde to head back to the church.

* * *

_‘If I were reborn, I’d want to meet and play with you again’_ Riliane’s letter reads.

Allen rubs out the the creases of the paper and smiles while standing atop the water. He looks toward the sky, with hope in his eyes.

* * *

_‘I want to defy Moira’s cruel hand, and live peacefully alongside you again.’_ Elefseus’s letter reads.

Artemisia breaths out a weary sigh, holding the letter close and looks toward the twinkling stars that foretell of their fate and grim future.She has a decision to make, and it won’t be an easy one.

**Author's Note:**

> back in 2015, i had a list of drabbles i wrote re: sanhora and evilious, since they share a bunch of interesting characters and i decided to rewrite them and post them here! o7 this one's loosely based off of Regret Message.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
